


Falling Apart

by NovaCaelum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Oikawa faces up to his feelings for Iwaizumi.





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> From the song: [Good Things Fall Apart](https://youtu.be/J9Zjgb03FMQ) by ILLENIUM.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, who shrugged him off with a grumble, "You're so cruel! How will anyone date you?" Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa and the taller boy was sure his heart flew into his throat, it was like Iwaizumi's eyes bore into his soul; it was like he stripped Oikawa apart, like he knew something that Oikawa was afraid of saying. He had to wonder if Iwaizumi had read his thoughts, or cracked through the front he held up.

"Dumbass, I wish you would focus."

_Did I say something wrong? Did you hear what I was thinking?_

"You know me! I'll be fine." Oikawa smiled brightly, earning a frown in response from Iwaizumi. He brushed off Iwaizumi's behaviour, but he couldn't shake the thought that Iwaizumi could see right through him.

* * *

Oikawa wasn't sure how he'd let everything slip to Iwaizumi, he felt like he'd been going insane and they'd gone out to celebrate the end of their first year of university, because despite not going to the same one, they still made time for each other and it hadn't been much of a commute for them. So in his drunken state, he dumped all his feelings into Iwaizumi's lap. They hadn't spoken since.

_Did I talk way too long when I told you all my feelings that night?_

Oikawa wished it hadn't become an issue, if Iwaizumi didn't feel the same, he'd prefer for it to just be ignored and put in the past, so they could still be friends. He couldn't live without him. Maybe it was all his fault for opening his mouth; but it was Iwaizumi's fault for acting so cold toward him.

_Is it you? Is it me?_

Then Oikawa had heard from Hanamaki that Iwaizumi was dating and his heart shattered. He hated feeling the way he did, Iwaizumi had moved on so easily, like Oikawa's feelings had meant nothing. Maybe all Iwaizumi needed was someone who didn't resemble Oikawa, somebody else.

_Did you find somebody better?_  
_Someone who isn't me, 'cause I know that I was never your type._

If it was someone who could be calm at all times, who wasn't annoying and didn't act like an idiot. He wondered if Iwaizumi hated him, he wanted to apologise, a hundred times over. Whatever it took to make anything better.

_Tell me what you hate about me_  
_Whatever it is, I'm sorry._

_He remembered all the times he hung off Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi had brushed him off with an insult. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had laughed, _"Just get married already."_ They'd said, Oikawa had grinned, holding Iwaizumi by the arm, who had pulled away and said, _"Stop it, dumbass."_ Oikawa had told Hanamaki and Matsukawa that Iwaizumi had just been shy, but it felt like something horrible had crawled under his skin. Like a disease._

__I know I can be dramatic,_  
_But everybody said we had it._ _

_Oikawa had returned to university, barely spoke to Iwaizumi and when he graduated; he fled to Tokyo to play volleyball, turning away from everything of Iwaizumi that he could remember. Because it was the only way he could deal with the loss, like Iwaizumi had died in his arms. It felt that bad; Iwaizumi had been pulled away, into the arms of somebody else, and all Oikawa could do was try to move on. Miles away from Iwaizumi, where he could find a way to manage._

__I'm coming to terms with a broken heart,_  
_I guess that sometimes good things fall apart._ _


End file.
